The Choice
by Anime-17
Summary: Both Henry and Ryo like Rika. Who will she choose? Also, when something happens to one of them, will she be able to accept the other's love? HR, RR, and some TJ If you don't like one of the pairings, don't read
1. Life in High School

Author's note: For all you Henrika and Ryuki fans out there, this one's for you! This is my first "Digi-related" fic, so please be as nice as possible in your reviews. (Also, check out my Kingdom Hearts fic, **Return of the** **Heartless**, in the "game" section) Happy reading!

**The Choice**

**Chap. 1 Life in High School**

_Many years have passed since the tamer's digimon had left, and now they were in high school. Takato and Jeri were now boyfriend and girlfriend. Both Henry and Ryo had a crush on Rika, and she had no idea….._

The bell rang and Kazu, Kenta, and Takato went to their lockers.

"Man, we have a ton of homework due for math!" Kenta exclaimed.

"Yeah, that Mr. Koija is one tough teacher," Takato sighed.

"I've hated high school ever since I was a freshman," Kazu complained, "and I don't think that's ever going to change."

"But we only have to go through two more months," reminded Takato.

"Yeah!" Kenta was excited, "Being a senior is great!"

Jeri came around the corner, "Hey, guys!"

Kenta and Kazu waved.

"…Hi, Takato."

Their lips connected in a passionate kiss, and soon they were making out. Kazu and Kenta felt awkward and left to go to their next class. Rika and Henry walked down the hall and soon saw Takato and Jeri.

"C'mon, guys, get a room!" said Henry.

"Yeah, save it for after school!" Rika agreed.

They finally stopped.

"Hey, you guys don't know what it's like to be in love," Takato commented.

"Whatever…" Rika stuffed books in her locker.

"Hey, Rika?" a voice asked behind her.

The voice was familiar to her, "What, Ryo?"

"What's due for English tomorrow?"

"Why are you wondering?"

"I wasn't there yesterday, remember?"

"Oh, right. Um…I think we have a worksheet; you should ask Mrs. Ezori if you can get one. We have a test, too."

"Hey, thanks," Ryo wrote it in his assignment book, "……Hey, if you're not busy tomorrow, do you want to hang out, or something?"

"Sure, what should we do?"

"Hmm…we could go out to eat or possibly see a movie, if you want."

"Ok. Right after school sounds good," she didn't mind doing stuff like that because he was her best friend…not her boyfriend.

"Sure. Fine with me, too," Ryo was excited she had said yes, _This could be my chance to tell her how I feel….._

As Rika conversed with the others, Henry stared at her, thinking to himself, _I can't do it…_he frowned, _I can't tell Rika how I really feel.....But, I just have to…_

Henry slowly walked up to her, "…Rika?"

She turned around, "Yeah, Henry?"

"I…" he couldn't say it, "I was wondering…Do you want to come over to my house after school today to study for that test we have in Biology?"

"Sure. I really need to! That test's going to be hard."

"Okay, see you later," _Maybe I can tell her then….._

Author's note: Pretty boring first chapter, huh? Don't worry, it'll get better. Thanks for reading and please R&R!!!


	2. The Kiss

Author's note: This is just going to be a short chapter, but it is an important scene in the plot. Next chapter will come soon!

**The Choice**

**Chap. 2 The Kiss**

Rika sat on the steps outside the school entryway, waiting. Soon, Henry appeared.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep."

They began the short distance to Henry's apartment. Ryo, who stood at the school doorway, eyed them suspiciously.

_Maybe I'm not the only one who likes Rika…maybe Henry feels the same way…..maybe he'll tell her before I do…_This made him worry.

As Rika and Henry walked, they never said a word. Henry thought to himself…_Say something! Tell her!_ Nothing came out…_I'll never be able to do it….._

They soon came to Henry's place and sat on the front steps. They took out their books and began to study. Then, Rika brought something up.

She asked, "What was with the holes in Mr. Oboji's shoes today? I mean, his toes were sticking out!" Rika had a disgusted look on her face.

"Oh, that…It happened during chemistry today. Kazu was working on a science project and turned the temperature up too high. The substance overflowed his beaker and spilled all over Mr. Oboji's shoes as he walked by! You should have seen the look on his face!"

"So, that's how Kazu got detention!"

They both burst out laughing. Soon, they stopped and sighed. Rika's hand rested on the step, and then Henry's came down. As soon as they both realized they were touching, they pulled their hands away. They slightly smiled at each other…..their eyes met.

Just then, Henry leaned in, and Rika knew what was coming. But, for some reason, when their lips touched, she didn't do anything to stop it. The kiss deepened, then Rika suddenly pulled away.

"Henry…why did you do that?"

He stuttered, "I…I just-"

"I-I have to go home now," Rika stood up and ran away.

"Rika!" Henry shouted.

Author's note: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter up. I promise that the next one will be up sooner. :)


	3. A Surprise

Author's note: Here's the next one, just as I promised. Hope you like it!

**The Choice**

**Chap. 3 A Surprise**

Rika ran as fast as she could down the street, pretending not to hear Henry cry out to her.

Many thoughts went through her mind, _Why did Henry do that?...Does he like me…..or even…love me?...Then why hasn't he ever said anything?...I'm so confused!_

When Rika came home, she opened the front door, and her grandma was sitting on a chair.

"Hi, Rika, how was your day?" she asked.

"Fine…"

"You don't seem fine…and why are you home this early? You called from the school half an hour ago and said you were going to study at Henry's...Is something wrong?"

"Grandma, he kissed me!" Rika blurted out, "And, I ran back home!"

"…..Well…he's a very nice boy."

"But, I didn't expect this! I mean…we're just friends."

"Maybe you should give him a chance."

Rika pouted, "I'm going to my room!" and stomped up the stairs.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After school the next day, even after the last bell had rung, Rika stayed in her desk, thinking about the day before.

"Rika, what's the matter?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

Rika looked up to see that it was Ryo.

"Oh…hi, Ryo…"

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just…go away," Rika swung the backpack over her shoulder and stood, "Besides, why do you care so much anyway?..." she was about to leave when Ryo spoke.

"Rika, wait!" _I have to say something!..._

"…What!" she turned around frusterated.

Ryo suddenly gave her a kiss and said, "Rika, I love you….." he took a deep breath, "…I really do."

Rika was surprised at this. She thought about the kiss…and it had felt nothing like what her and Henry had shared the day before…it had no meaning…..Was she herself…in _love_?

She replied, "Ryo, that's very nice of you and all, but…but-"

"But you love someone else?"

Rika nodded.

Ryo was crushed, "Oh…I see…I'll just go, and-"

"Ryo, I'm sorry! Let's…let's still be friends, okay?"

"…Well…..okay. We'll stay friends…" he gave her a hug.

"Okay…"….._Friends…_

"You still wanna hang out now?"

"Sure, Ryo."

Author's note: Hmmmmm…now what? You'll have to find out in the next chapter called **The Confession**. Until then, buh bye!


	4. The Confession

Author's note: WOW, I wrote this one fast! Anyway, this is probably one of _my_ favorite chapters of my story…(hee hee)

**The Choice**

**Chap. 4 The Confession**

Rika sat on a bench in the park. She knew she would never have to guts to tell Henry how she felt about him. _Why did you run away? s_he asked herself, _…Why? _Her hands covered her face. Then, unexpectedly, Henry walked by.

"Hey, Rika," he said as he passed her, never looking at her once.

Rika stood, "Henry!"

He turned around and they face each other.

"What?"

"I…just wanted to apologize for running away the other day."

"No, Rika, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have kissed you…I don't even know why I did that," he lied.

"Well…maybe we should forget the whole thing and move on."

"Yeah…..friends?"

"…Friends."

They hugged.

Rika thought, _Friends? Just like with Ryo?...This can't be right; this is different!_

"Henry…I….." the words wouldn't come out of her mouth, "…I should probably be going home now…"

"Yeah, it's getting kind of late…"

"Well…bye."

"Bye…"

They went their different directions.

After walking a while, Henry thought to himself, _Bye? Is that really true?...Why am I walking away from her?..._he turned and ran to Rika in the distance, "Rika!...Rika, wait!"

"Henry, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Rika…I can't go on like this…" he held her hands, looking deeply into her eyes, "…Whenever I'm around you…my heart can't stop beating, and…and I can't take my eyes off you…I can't live my life without you, Rika…I…..I love you."

Rika was glad he had said that, "…Really?"

He nodded.

"I…I don't know what to say…except…..I love you, too, Henry."

Henry gave Rika a kiss on the cheek, and she smiled. They embraced as their lips met, sharing a long, warm, passionate kiss. Then they walked together, hand in hand.

Author's note: I LOVE that chapter! Ok…next one won't come until after the weekend because I'm going on a trip, but, I'll get it up ASAP.


	5. Love is a Wonderful Thing

Author's note: Hey, I'm back! I'm so glad, too, because it was a stupid school trip to our state's legislature (I'm from South Dakota, by the way). I hated it! Anyway, I'm soooo happy I'm back. Besides, I had to write this next chapter for ya, didn't I? Well, here you are…a short, but sweet one.

**The Choice**

**Chap. 5 Love is a Wonderful Thing**

The next day, Kazu ran through the school halls, Kenta close behind. They soon came around a corner.

"Takato! Wait 'till you hear-"

Both of them stopped in their tracks, seeing Jeri and Takato kissing again.

"Great…" Kenta sighed, "Let's go…"

"Kenta, wait!"

"Wait!...Why?"

Kazu reminded him, "I still have to tell Takato something."

Kenta sighed.

Henry and Rika soon walked by, not saying a word. Takato then looked at them.

He asked, "What? Not even one comment? You guys usually say something."

"Well…" Rika smiled, "We don't mind much anymore."

Takato was confused, until he saw Rika and Henry put their arms around each other and kiss repeatedly.

"Ohhhh….." Takato, and everyone else, were speechless.

"…..Anyway…" Kazu regained himself, "Guess what? My parents are going to be gone all weekend! Do you think I should throw a party, or something?"

"Hey, that'd be awesome!" replied Takato.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The party took place on Saturday, and everyone was invited.

"Man, this party rocks!" Kazu was excited.

"Let's put some tunes on!" Kenta suggested.

As the music progressed, a slow song eventually came on. Henry walked over to the couch where Rika sat.

"Rika?"

She looked up.

"Do you want to dance?"

Rika smiled, "Sure…"

Henry took her hand, helping her up. They soon swayed to the music as they held each other's hands. Rika then put her arms around Henry's neck as he put his around her waist, pulling her close. Rika loved being in his warm embrace and soon leaned her head against him.

Author's note: Sorry that was so short, but the next chapters are quite a bit longer, I promise. (They get more interesting, too) Wow, I'm already half way!...so this story should be ending soon (just to let you know, that is).


	6. Secrets

Author's note: Here it is, next chapter. Sorry it took a while, I was working on another fanfic, too. This one is a lot longer then my last one because I had to fit a lot of the plot in it.

**The Choice**

**Chap. 6 Secrets**

_It had been about four months since Rika and Henry started dating. Now, everyone was getting prepared for heading off to college…But, Henry had a different idea….._

"Takato?" Henry asked him one day, "What do you think about college?"

"College? I think it sounds great!...Why?"

"Um…what do you think about not going, and….."

"…'and' what?"

"You know…just…..staying here."

Takato wondered, "What do you mean by 'staying here' exactly?"

"Well…I was wondering….."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Jeri and Rika were downtown shopping. As Rika was flipping through clothes, Jeri asked, "Rika, have you been thinking about school lately?"

"School…You mean, like, college?"

"Yeah, have you decided on one yet?"

"Actually, I was thinking I might not go to college at all."

Meanwhile, Henry and Takato turned around a corner and saw the two girls walk out of a store. Seeing Rika, Henry immediately started to turn away.

"Oh, no, you don't-" said Takato as he turned him back, "You have to…"

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

Takato pushed him forward, "Go tell her!"

Henry sighed, but walked slowly toward them, Takato following.

"Uh…Hey, Rika," he waved to her.

"Henry!" she ran to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Where have you been? It's like I haven't seen you for days!"

"Oh, around…"

Takato gestured toward Jeri and said, "Jeri, come over to the other side of the street…"

"What for?"

"I just…Oh, c'mon!" he pulled her away as he winked at Henry.

"So, uh…Rika, how are you lately?"

"Ok, I guess. I'm just shopping for some decent clothes. My mom bought me the ugliest stuff yesterday!"

Henry's hand rested in his pocket as he thought, _C'mon! You can do it!_

"Hey, Rika?"

"Yes?..."

"I, uh…uh," he hesitated for a while, "Can I…ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I…um…" he paused. He just couldn't say it, "Uh…what did you get?"

"Oh, I bought some new shirts…jeans."

"That's nice…"

"I wonder why Takato was acting so funny just now. It was quite strange."

"Yeah, it was…..Well, I'm gonna go."

"Ok, see ya later," she kissed him goodbye.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

That night, Henry sat on his bed with his hand in his pocket again.

_Takato's right…I have to ask Rika…..before it's too late._

With that, he went out to his car and started the engine. On his way down the street, he grabbed his cell phone and dialed Rika's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rika, it's Henry."

"Hi, Henry. What's up?"

"Rika, I'm coming over. I'm driving to your house right now."

"Ok…but, now? Do you know how late it is?"

"Yes, but it's really important. I have to ask you-"

The line suddenly cut and there was dead silence.

"Henry?...Henry!" Rika hung up the phone and ran out the door.

Author's note: There you go! A first cliffhanger ending! (if you haven't already guessed what Henry was going to ask Rika, you'll have to find out next time) Next chapter will come in only a few days, cuz, I've already started on it. :)


	7. Fate

Author's Note: Sorry it took longer than I said. My mom got this new "virus scan" thing on our computer and she said there was a virus. It turned out to not be one at all. I waited this long for no reason! Sheeeesh! Anyway, here's chapter eight…

**The Choice**

**Chap. 7 Fate**

Rika looked everywhere, calling out, "Henry!...Henry!"

Just then, she heard sirens and started heading in that direction. She soon came to an intersection, seeing a truck in the ditch…..and Henry's car, bent and deformed. She gasped, _Oh, no…_she ran to it and opened the door.

Shattered glass was everywhere…..and there was Henry, his clothes stained in crimson and a deep gash in his head. He didn't move.

"Henry!" tears streaked Rika's face as she took him in her arms and carefully laid him on the sidewalk, which was soon covered in a pool of blood.

Henry's eyes slightly opened, and he spoke softly, "…Rika…" he took short breaths, "…You're here."

"Of course I am, Henry. You're….." tears rolled down her cheeks, "You're dying…" Henry felt so weak and fragile in her arms.

"I know…I…"

Rika took him close and said, "So, I guess this is…..goodbye," she held his hand tightly.

"Yeah…" Henry whispered. His breaths grew shorter…"Tell the others…I'll…miss them."

"…Okay," she could feel his grip weaken.

"…I…..love you…"

"…I love you, too," she gently kissed him on the mouth, and then Henry spoke.

"Goodbye…Rika…" his eyes closed slowly.

"No…"

He took his final breath and his hand slipped from her grasp.

"Henry..."

His heart beat stopped.

"Henry, don't leave me!" Rika wept as she hugged him tight, "…Don't leave….."

Suddenly, she opened her eyes as she felt something in his shirt pocket. She took out a small box. As she opened it, her eyes brimmed with more tears…There was a small diamond ring inside.

"No…he was…..he…" she closed it in astonishment as the sirens echoed through the night.

Author's Note: _sniff sniff cry_ I don't like that chapter, but it had to happen or else I couldn't finish the next parts. Anyway, next chapter in three days or sooner (unless mom finds another "virus").


	8. Love Again?

Author's note: This is the third to last chapter, so everything is about to wrap up. The next one won't be until after the weekend because I'm going on vacation. So, I'm thinking it will be posted Monday or Tuesday.

**The Choice**

**Chap. 8 Love Again?**

Henry's funeral took place the next week. Afterwards, Rika stepped outside the church and walked to the park nearby.

She passed the bench where she had sat the day her and Henry had shared their feelings for each other. Tears welled up and she ran away. She ended up at the playground and sat on a swing.

_Why?...Why'd he have to go?..._

She wept as her hands covered her face.

"Rika?"

She didn't look up, but spoke, "…Go away, Ryo."

He didn't listen and sat on the swing next to her.

"…You ok?"

Rika's face was revealed, streaked in tears, "What do you think?"

"Don't worry. The pain will go away eventually."

"No, it won't…"

"Look, Rika, I'm just trying to help."

"I…I know…..It's just," she looked up at him, "…I really want him back."

"We all do," moisture began to trickle down Ryo's cheek, "…We all do," his head was bowed down, "…I know I do…"

Rika tried to stop her tears from falling, then stood up. She reached her hand out to him, "C'mon."

She helped him up and they hugged each other tight.

Rika whispered, "Let's head home," and they walked back to the church.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Rika lay in bed at night, not able to fall asleep.

_Henry..._she looked out her window, _I miss you…_

She turned over and closed her eyes…..

"Rika…"

Her eyes flew open. She knew that voice.

"…Rika?"

She sat up and looked over at the door.

"…Henry? Is it-"

"Yes, it's me…..but…"

Rika frowned, "I'm just dreaming, right?"

Henry nodded.

"But, how?" she asked, "…You're standing here in front of me…"

"But, Rika…"

"You're right there…" tears formed in Rika's eyes, "Why?"

"Because I'm always with you."

"How?"

"In your heart…"

Rika smiled through the pain, "But, what now? What do I do with the rest of my life?"

"Only one person can answer that."

"…Who?"

"Rika…there is someone else who cares about you…"

Rika's tears then stopped falling as she saw Henry's image begin to fade away.

He whispered, "Just like I do….."

With that, he was gone, and Rika felt a shiver go down her spine.

…_Could it be?...Could it be him?..._

Author's note: _Will _Rika love again? Is Ryo "the one"? Who knows? The next chapter is called…..Wait! I can't say or else you'll know what happens next, so…yeah, I'll talk later :)


	9. A Shocking Realization

Author's note: Hello, digimon lovers! I'm back :) Man, thanks for all of the reviews, you guys! I didn't expect to receive so many!

"Danke Sheh" (German for "thank you")

_On to the story….._

**The Choice**

**Chap. 9 A Shocking Realization**

The next morning, Rika woke up and got ready. Then, she went into the kitchen, being a little surprised to see her mom and grandma sitting at the table.

"Guys, what are you doing up so early? You usually sleep in on Saturday mornings."

"Well, Rika, it doesn't hurt to, though, does it?" her grandma smiled.

"I guess not…" she replied, "It's just, Mom, you always want your beauty sleep, don't you?"

"Well, that's true, but…" she turned away and sipped her coffee.

"But, what?" Rika went to stand next to her, "What?"

Both her mom and grandma were silent.

Rika lowered her eyebrows, "Are you guys hiding something from me?"

Her mom giggled, but never looked at her, "Of course not dear."

"Uh, huh…" Rika didn't believe a word they said.

Both of them were still very silent.

"Okay, you guys aren't very good at lying," she crossed her arms.

"Lying about what?" her mom nervously questioned.

"Mom!"

"Uh, hum…" Rika's grandma gestured toher mom, "We better tell her the truth."

"Mom, why?" Rika's mom wondered.

"It's not like it's that big of a deal. I'll tell her myself."

Rika's mom sighed.

Her grandma looked at her, "Rika…we heard someone open your door last night."

Rika was in shock.

"Rika, dear, who were you talking to?"

"Yes, we thought we heard some commotion," her mom added.

"Oh…my gosh," Rika was frozen still.

"Rika, honey, are you all right?" her mom was puzzled.

"Oh, my gosh…I…I have to go!" with that she ran out the door.

"Rika!" her mom called.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Rika ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She soon came to Ryo's house and knocked on his door furiously.

"Ryo, Ryo! Open up, it's Rika!"

The door opened some seconds later, and his dad stood in the doorway.

"Good morning, Mr. Akiyama. Is Ryo home?"

"I'm sorry, Rika, but he ran off some minutes ago," he answered.

"Thanks!" Rika headed in the opposite direction toward the park.

When she arrived, she searched everywhere for him.

"Ryo!" she was frusterated, "Ryo!"

Rika soon came to the playground and saw him sitting on the swing they had been on the day before.

She walked over, "Ryo?"

Ryo looked up, "Rika! Where have you been?"

She was confused, "…What do you mean?"

Ryo stood up, "I've been looking everywhere for you today. I wanted to tell you something."

Rika said, "I was looking for you, too. I had the weirdest dream last night."

"Hey…me, too."

"Really?...Anyway, when I woke up this morning, my mom and grandma said that they had heard someone in my room talking to me."

"What? You have to be joking, because…the same thing happened to me."

"What?..." Rika looked at him suspiciously, "…..Who…who was talking to you?"

Ryo replied, "…It was Henry….."

Just then, moisture began to form in Rika's eyes, "I…I saw him, too," the tears began to trickle down her face, "He…he said that there was…someone else who cared about me…..just like he did…"

She looked up at Ryo, "…It's you, isn't it?"

"…Henry said to look after you…..So that's what I'm going to do."

Rika gave him a hug and cried on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Ryo."

Author's note: The last chapter is coming soon. (It's in Rika's point of view) So, make sure to stay tuned!


	10. Epilogue: Life Goes On

Author's note: Hi, last chapter is up! I want to thank all of you for reading and I have to say that you gave a lot of pointers in your reviews. (U guys rock!) This last section is going to be really short because it's just the epilogue.

**The Choice**

**Chap. 10 Epilogue: Life Goes On**

Rika's POV

_Ever since that day Ryo was always there for me when a needed a hug or a shoulder to cry on. The following fall, we all went to college (including Takato and Jeri). Four years later, Takato and Jeri were married. They now have two kids and are living only two blocks from our house. Why did I say "our house," you ask?...As you probably already guessed, Ryo and I got married two years after they did. We have a two-year-old son that we named Henry…Could life have been better if Henry never died in that accident? I don't know. But what I do know is, no matter what obstacles happen, life has to go on….._

**THE END**

Author's note: Well, there you have it. The end of my _first_ digimon fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope to write more stories in the future. (Also, please R&R!) Have a sun shiny day :)

Anime17


End file.
